


Part 1, Chapter 6 “Reunited and it Feels So Good”

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Series: Ghouls Gone Wild [6]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: When Sister Connie Lingus wrote Ghouls Gone Wild, an “erotic epos” that came to her through visions and dreams, it appears she wasn’t aware of how exactly Papa Emeritus and his Nameless Ghouls would enter our mortal world. Hence these stories are about the characters, and not what we perceive them to be, i.e. a band.Her visions were seen through the eyes of several willing women; for every Ghoul, a different one.So please enjoy, if you can, the tales of Papa Emeritus and the Nameless Ghouls, delivering diabolical sermons, and lots and lots of cock.And tongue. Of course.





	Part 1, Chapter 6 “Reunited and it Feels So Good”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2016

I walked around in the great hall, reminiscing of events past; our unholy union, and the blasphemous crucifixion that unleashed the most sublime orgy. I longed for his return, knowing that he would be changed yet again. Some called it a curse, other a blessing, but I had willingly chosen to love every incarnation of him. How it had come to be, none dare to speak of, but whispers had it that it was magic so black, even Lucifer would avert his face in shame.

I sat down on the throne, its coldness seeping through the fabric of my attire. The hall was empty now, but soon it would be filled to the brim once again, filled with laughter and lust. “You’re in my seat…” a familiar voice spoke. I watched as he walked towards me, and had to resist the urge to run to him, to embrace him. No, he deserved another greeting. "It has been my seat for a while now", I replied, not absent an underlying smile. He came closer. “Ah, ah, I’m in charge now, my dearest… Now, kneel…” At first I could see the confusion painted in his diabolical features, but it was soon replaced with eagerness. I watched gleefully as he fell to his knees.

He did look great on his knees, our beloved Papa Emeritus. But I wanted more, more, more. I spread my legs slowly, while I pulled my dress up, exposing a sight that never failed to drive him mad with lust. He began to get up, but I quickly made an end to that idea. “No, you will crawl…” He made a grunt, but I knew he enjoyed it, as he did all our sinful displays of affection. As he crawled towards me, his face became more and more visible. Younger, but still my own, my familiar love. “Have you missed me?” he asked. “Make me come, and I’ll let you know”, I said as I spread my legs further apart. A soft kiss was planted on my inner thigh, before he slowly dragged the tip of his nose against my skin, moving closer to my already wet cunt.

A look of mischief was given to me, but I knew he would never resist a chance to make me moan and whimper on his accord. I gasped as I felt his tongue glide across my inner lips, in one agonizingly slow lick. His gloved hands spread my thighs further apart, as the tip of his tongue circled my clitoris. I placed one hand on his, with the other clutching the arm of the chair. I began to move against his warm mouth, grinding against his lips and tongue. He stopped, and I whimpered. I bit my lip to hide my excitement as his saliva dripped calculatingly from his shapely mouth, and merged with my own succulence. His tongue danced gently around my slit, penetrating it ever so slightly. I felt the familiar heaviness within my core, like a dark storm gathering.

The tip of his nose rubbed against my clit, covering his lower face in my juices, but he didn’t mind. He never did, and he never held back. Knowing all too well how to make me squirm, he now placed his mouth against my most sensitive bundle of nerves, sucking greedily and possessive on it. I placed both hands on the back of his head, giving no thought to his mitre, and held him in position. His hands were now under my buttocks, leather sticking to soft skin, as he pushed me against his relentless mouth. I could see him looking at me, before I threw my head back, my moans heavy with happiness and laughter. I arched my back, and let go, allowing the orgasm to transplant itself to every fibre of my being. I heard him moan too, and they created such vibrant echoes against my wetness. He finally stopped, as I was shivering with sensitivity. “DId you miss me?” he smirked. I pulled him up for a kiss, licking myself from his lips, “More than words can express.”

I got up from the throne, my legs unsteady and still heavy from climatic aftermath. “You can have your seat back now…” I said, as I gently pushed him down. His erection was clearly visible from underneath the robe, the light from the candles dancing on the black silk. He noticed what my eyes admired, and quickly revealed his throbbing member. Perhaps he had hoped that I would give him the same treatment, but not tonight. I was not done teasing him. I straddled him, my back towards him, his cock between my legs, but not inside of me. I held my hands on his knees, grinding carefully up and down. He grabbed my waist, and pulled me back towards him, kissing my neck. With a strength that alway surprised me, he lifted me ever so slightly, and pushed his cock calmly inside of me. “Look at me…” he whispered in my ear. I shook my head. His response was a hard thrust, and now he was fully inside of me.

“Look at me…” he repeated, his voice now more demanding. I placed my hands atop of his, and once again I shook my head. His one hand slid down towards my cunt, and the other ripped through fabric to expose my breast. My hands followed his. His thrusts became harder, and my hips worked their magic. I felt his warm breath against my neck. I shuddered as his tongue went from my jaw to my cheekbone. “Look at me!” now his voice was insisting, but not begging. I shook my head. His gloved hand slapped against my clit, while the other hand was placed gently around my throat. I placed my own on my breasts, massaging them, pinching my nipples as I squirmed on top of him. “Look at me, look at me, look at me…” his voice was darker now, heavier. I moved my head, and licked his lips, avoiding eye contact. The grip around my throat became firmer, but he knew my limits; I needed never fear him. At last I was completely in his grip, and he forced my head so he could gaze upon me as he wished. I knew this look all too well; filled with lust, filled with love. I knew mine was a mirror of his.

He was close now, I could tell. “Moan for me, my own, moan…” I smiled as I asked him. Small drops of sweat had formed on his skin, and I wanted to taste them all. He embraced me now, so tight it felt like he would never let me go. The sounds of our reunion became louder and louder, reaching for a heaven that already existed within these four walls. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him, he was exquisite, as always. His moans became raspier, deeper. I was completely restricted, completely in his power, but I had never felt more free. The final sound of ecstasy escaped his lips, as he reached his climax. The grip was loosened as he became blissfully exhausted beneath me. “Welcome back, Papa Emeritus”, I covered his face with kisses, soaking up the salty drops from his skin.


End file.
